The invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of coleus plant named ‘UF12-30-6’. ‘UF12-30-6’ originated from an open pollination conducted in May-November 2011 in Gainesville, Fla. between the female coleus plant ‘UF11-4-13’ (unpatented) and an unknown male coleus plant. The first asexual reproduction was performed in May 2012 in Gainesville, Fla. by vegetative stem cuttings using a single seedling (see FIG. 1 for pedigree).
‘UF12-30-6’ has been reproduced asexually for over one year through vegetative stem cuttings and has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations.
‘UF12-30-6’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing date of this application.
When ‘UF12-30-6’ is compared to the female parent ‘UF11-4-13’, ‘UF12-30-6’ has large, deep, chartreuse-colored leaves with no other distinguishing markings, while ‘UF11-4-13’ has smaller leaves colored lime green with leaf veins irregularly colored deep magenta.
When ‘UF12-30-6’ is compared to the commercial cultivar ‘Lifelime’ (unpatented), both plants have chartreuse foliage, but ‘UF12-30-6’ has a deeper, more vibrant color, particularly when grown in full sun, while ‘Lifelime’ is known to fade. Leaves on ‘UF12-30-6’ are also distinguishable from those on ‘Lifelime’ because they remain pure in color, while ‘Lifelime’ leaves often have the presence of red colored imperfections due to genetic instability, likely due to epigenetics or an active transposon in ‘Lifelime’. Leaves of ‘Lifelime’ are more rounded at the base of the leaf than ‘UF12-30-6’, while ‘UF12-30-6’ has a more pointed distal tip and more deeply lobed serration pattern along the leaf edge. Although not considered to be completely resistant, when grown in the greenhouse, ‘UF12-30-6’ has been observed to have more tolerance to downy mildew (Peronospora sp.) than ‘Lifelime’. ‘UF12-30-6’ also has a more vigorous and more spreading growth habit with more lateral branching than ‘Lifelime’, thus providing more vegetative propagules for producers and more dense foliage cover for gardeners.